


Brandy Ice

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Coctail ficlet, Developing Friendships, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Talk of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo goes to the pub alone, or so she thinks.  Lucas sees her there and decides to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Ice

Brandy Ice  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jo goes to the pub alone, or so she thinks. Lucas sees her there and decides to join her. 

 

Jo Martinez decided she wanted to have a few drinks to drown her sorrows. Things weren’t working out as she had hoped. She had finally decided that she wanted to see Paris with Henry, when they were interrupted again and left in the same spot they had been from the beginning. As she walked in the pub, she knew she wanted a booth. She needed peace and quiet and time to think about what she would do. 

The waiter walked up and asked, “What can I get you tonight?”

“I would like a good strong drink that has brandy in it. Can you suggest something?”

“Our special tonight is called Brandy Ice. It has brandy, white crème de cacao, ice and vanilla bean ice cream. It’s all blended together and topped with shaved chocolate on the top. It sounds boring, but it’s anything but. It’s very strong and very good.”

“I’ll take one,” she said softly. 

“I’d like one too,” Lucas said almost as quietly. “Hello, Jo. Can I join you?”

“I really don’t think I’m going to be good company tonight, Lucas.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Lucas sat down opposite her in the booth without waiting for her answer and the waiter walked off to get their order. 

“What are you doing here?” Jo asked. 

“I thought you might be here. You looked down and blue all night long and thought you might need some advice from a friend.”

“Advice about what?” Now Jo was a little curious. 

“You’ve got to stop dancing around the problem and tackle it head on.”

“Lucas, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not an idiot, you know? I can tell when someone is attracted to someone else. And I also know that Henry is attracted to you.”

Jo looked appalled that he would think she thought him an idiot, when he certainly knew how she felt.

“I’m sorry, Lucas. I have to be so careful about this. If Henry didn’t have the identical feelings, things would never be the same with us again. And I respect and admire him as a doctor and a friend. I wish I could tell him, but I think it would complicate things.”

“Perhaps you’re right. I mean, he could have anyone he wanted, but yet he doesn’t. He seems to hang out with you all the time. You and Abe.”

“You know, isn’t that just a little strange? The relationship between Abe and Henry, I mean? Sometimes Henry looks at him like he absolutely adores him. And other times like he would like to strangle him. Do you know what is up with those two?”

“They’ve been family friends since Abe and Henry were young. Okay, since Henry was young. They just never parted. Actually, I think they remind me of a father and son.”

Jo thought about that for a moment and said, “That’s a good call. I think I agree with you on that.”

The waiter brought the drinks and set them down. Lucas paid for both and said, “My treat.”

“Thank you, Lucas.”

“You are most welcome.”

“Sometimes you sound a little like Henry. It must be from all the time you spend together.”

Lucas smiled. “One time I had to fake his voice and I did the English accent and everything.”

“Why would you need to fake his voice?”

Lucas knew he had said too much. “Stop trying to get the subject changed. I think you should talk to Henry about how you feel. You could both take it slow and easy. There’s no rush.”

Jo thought some more before she talked again. “I wish I understood the relationship between Abe and Henry. Even father and son, sometimes doesn’t explain how Henry acts. You would think he was the father.”

“You’re getting off the subject again, Jo.”

“You know what? I can barely think after this drink. He told me it was strong, but I didn’t think it would be that strong. I think I might need to take a cab home.”

“Will you promise to at least talk to Henry when you get up the nerve?” Lucas asked. 

“You’re a good friend to Henry, Lucas. And you’re a good friend to me, too.”

“Why thank you. Come on, I’ll share a cab with you. You’re on my way home.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s leave the waiter a nice tip.”

Jo put a five on the table and Lucas smiled. He had already tipped the waiter, but if she wanted to give him more, that was okay, too.

The waiter walked up and asked, “Leaving so soon?”  
“That drink was indeed strong. I need to go home to bed,” Jo answered. 

“You should listen to what your friend said. I agree with him. Talk to the man.”

“Does everyone in the pub know about me and Henry?”

Lucas stood up and said, “Now they do.”

Both of them laughed all the way out the door. The waiter smiled. He had served that same drink an hour ago to the man these two were discussing. The waiter hoped one of them would come to their senses. 

The end


End file.
